That Name
by Mayniac
Summary: MOE! NOW CHAPTER STORY! "I'm really special aren't I?" "Why yes you are Miss Savannah Blake Jonas." All of a sudden clapping was heard from behind the mother and daughter. Miley turned around to see her husbnad, the one and only she loved, Joe Jonas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Savannah...both of them. lol.

Hah, It just came to me. WOO! MOE! YEAH!

* * *

"Mom? Why'd you name me Savannah?" The little 5 year old asked her mother who was tucking her in.

Miley Stewart smiled down at her child as memories flashed through her head. She smiled as she heard the faint humming of her husband from his office.

"Savy, let me tell you a story…"

"Like a bedtime story?"

She smiled. "Exactly."

_**Flashback**_

'_Hannah' glanced at her stage manager. He was waving his arms frantically trying to tell her the Jonas Brothers weren't ready to go on yet. She finally got the message and turned back to the crowd grinning. _

"_Well, the Jonas Brothers aren't ready yet, so why don't we stall for them?" _

_The crowd 'awwwed' but cheered at the end of the sentence when they found out what she meant. She was going to pick a person from the crowd to sing with her!_

"_Okay well, how about you in the blue shrit? Would you like to come sing with me?" _

_The eager girl ran up to Miley and nodded. _

"_So, what's your name?"_

"_Savannah! Savannah Blake."_

_Miley smiled down at Savannah. "What do you want to sing tonight?"_

"_How about…If We Were A Movie?"_

"_You got it! Hit it!"_

_The song started playing and Miley noticed Savannah had a very nice voice for a 11 year old. _

_Once the song ended Miley complimented the young girl. "Wow! You have an amazing voice!"_

_Savannah blushed. "Um, can I ask you something?"_

_The teenager smiled and bent down to her level so the young girl could whisper into her ear. _

"_Who do you like?"_

'_Hannah' blushed and the crowd watched intently as Miley whispered back._

_The girl giggled and smiled, nodding. "Well, I dare you to tell him how you really feel. When he comes out." _

_Miley blushed and shook her head chuckling. "You are one interesting girl, you know that?"_

_Savannah just smiled and bounded back to her seat. Right then the chords to We Got The Party With Us started playing. Miley started to get butterflies in her stomach and shifted nervously, almost missing her line. She started singing and glanced at him just at the same time he glanced at her. He winked and she practically melted. _When should I tell him?_ She asked herself. _Ahh…

_He started singing, but was cut off by Miley pulling his collar to smash her lips into his._

_He dropped the microphone immediately and stood there shocked. The music stopped and the crowd gasped. Many flashes went off and Miley was surprised when she was getting kissed back. She never thought he liked her too… She DID go out with his brother…_

_Their kissing was interrupted though when a voice awkwardly clearing his throat. "Um, guys, I really do love watching you two suck each other's lips off, but I'd rather you finish the song now, and go kiss later…in the dressing rooms…in private…where I can't see you." _

_The couple just stared at him breathing heavily. Once they controlled their breathing they nodded and had to start the song over. During the song the two kept glancing at each other, and flirting. _

"_THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!" _

"_Wow, that was some show…" 1 brother said, flustered._

"_I'll remember that for a while…I think I'm scarred for life…" The other said awkwardly looking around for the awkward couple. But they were already gone._

**Flashback Over**

The little girl smiled up at her mother. "I'm really special aren't I?"

"Why yes you are Miss Savannah Blake Jonas."

All of a sudden clapping was heard from in back of the mother and daughter. Miley turned around to see her husband, the one and only she loved, Joe Jonas.

* * *

Yay! lol. Review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER: I don't own Miley and the JoBros!**

Lol. I know, I said it would be a one shot, but hey! Someone asked me and I was all, "Okay!" lol. I've been thinking...

**_SHOULD I MAKE A PREQUEL FOR THIS?_**

haha. I love Moe!! It rocks... Should I just make this a chapter story, or should I make prequels? Or should I do nothing... I think i'd like to do a prequel more. Lol.

* * *

He smiled at her, as she read in her bed. "That was an awesome story, you know." He grinned.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, then turned to him. "I know! The main character was the awesomest!"

"Is that even a word? And, yeah, I know I rock."

She gave him a confused look. "Are we on the same page? I'm talking about Savannah and I…"

Joe feigned hurt. "What?"

The young mother laughed. "I'm just kidding. But you do know that you weren't the main character, right?"

"Yeah, sure, and that was a fairy tale." Joe said sarcastically, thinking Miley was lying.

"Um… yeah…"

Joe just sighed and pulled the blanket up. There was a silence as he stared at his wife.

Then Joe smiled. "I remember when…"

****

Flashback (Joe's POV)

__

"Nooooo, I don't want to goooo!" I whined.

Gosh! I do NOT want to go to that dumb family reunion!

"Come ON Joe!! Mom said there was a surprise there!" Frankie sighed, exasperated.

"Wow… it sometimes seems as if Frankie is more mature than Joe…" Nick muttered to Kevin, as they stood in the corner, arms crossed.

"Sometimes?" Kevin mumbles back.

"Hey! Don't think I don't hear you two, because I do!" Joe shouted, doing a little snappy motion and in his girl voice, then added in his own voice, "O0o0o! That can be a song lyric! It rhymed!"

Nick groaned. "See, this is why you only get to write the lyrics on occasions."

I scowled. "I helped Robby Ray write the lyrics! Remember? I was the one that made up the party theme!"

"Sure… and-"

"Speaking of Robby Ray, his daughter is HAWT!" I exclaimed, interrupting Kevin's sarcastic remark.

Nick and Kevin rolled their eyes, but Frankie just looked at me confused. "Who's his daughter?"

"Hah! Only the second prettiest girl in the U.S.! By the name of Annah-Hay Ontana-May!!"

"Who's Annahe Ontaname? And who's the first prettiest girl?" Nick asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. He was always the slow one… actually, usually I am, unless he's talking in front of a pretty girl. He's actually smart if you meet him! Unless you're a pretty girl… I have no idea why he chose now to be slow, but it's probably a good idea. Their might be a pretty girl there, and maybe he will have luckily left his slowness at home!

"Duh, Hannah Montana." I rolled my eyes again. "And the first hottest girl? Jake Ryan's Ex, of coursey horsey!"

Kev raised an eyebrow. "You're jealous of

I laughed dryly. "Hahaha- no. They broke up, ahem ahem, EX."

"You're crushing on a girl you don't know?" Frankie asked, still looking confused.

I smiled and shook my head. "Ah, a young boy's mind." I tsked and put my arm around his shoulders. "You see, Frankie. Once you get older you don't exactly care! It's just a crush anyways. It's not like I'm madly in love or anything."

"Oh… Ohh! Is she that girl wearing that goose suit thing in the magazine page you cut off on your wall?" Frankie asked, curiously.

Ugh. Okay, yes, that is true… but I have other pictures of her too! But… most of them are with Jake. Like the one with them kissing and stuff…

Kevin and Nick snickered. "Okay! Fine! Let's just go to that reunion or whatever!"

I ushered them out of the room, and walked out after them, closing the door. The car ride? Boring. Other than Frankie and I fighting over his Transformers action figure. No, not doll. ACTION FIGURE.

"Joe! Nick! Kevin! Over here!"

"o0o0o! Frankie! How does it feel to be the brothers of the hottest boy band on Disney, and possibly the whole country?"

"Joe! Do you have any love interests?!"

"Nick! We've been hearing rumors about you and Mikayla! Is it true?"

"What?! No!" Nick managed to spit out, then gagged.

"Ugh, come on, forget them, let's go." Kevin sighed, exasperatedly, and pulling Nick by the collar.

"I thought this was private!" I grumbled.

"I thought so too. I guess one of our relatives spilled the beans." My mom sighed.

I giggled, and Kevin smacked the back of my head. "Ow… don't mess up the 'do'."

"But who would tell?" My dad wondered as Kev rolled his eyes at me.

My mom, my brothers, and I rolled our eyes. "Francis." We muttered.

"That evil little kid…" Nick muttered.

"Oh! Mom! What's the surprise?!" Frankie asked, jumping up and down as we sat down at a table, after saying 'Hi' to a bunch of family members.

"Not telling yet!"

Then more people came to say 'Hi' to us... ugh.

"I would groan, but I think I'm used to it. I mean, this is nothing to meet-and-greets. Well, at meet-and-greets there was screaming, crazed fans, but pretty girls and not weird comments! Family reunion? Pinching cheeks, 'Look how much you've grown!' comments, and that old people smell… what's good about it? Umm… Uhhh… Well, I don't see anything so good abou- IS THAT HANNAH MONTANA?!" I shouted, making everyone in the restaurant be quiet and stare at me, including Hannah.

I waited… and waited… and- Oh, here we go. "IS THAT JOE JONAS?!" I heard a random person scream.

There always was a party crasher at every place we went to. There was no more screaming though, because the rest of the people were my relatives… except for her. And her. And her. But they fainted…

I looked back up at Hannah. Wow… she is so pretty. There was an awkward silence still.

"Awkward…" I yelled.

Everyone chuckled, then returned to their conversations. Then Hannah started speaking, that beautiful voice of hers filling the room.

"How ya'll doin' tonight?!"

There was cheering and I stood there smiling at her.

HAH! Okay, that was a lie. I was jumping up and down, screaming how much I loved her. Well, come on, I hadn't seen her since forever! She started singing Best of Both Worlds', with me singing along of course. I ran up to the front of the stage, followed by my brothers, who were also going crazy, but not as much as me, and started dancing and singing along.

Once that song ended I heard her sweet giggle. "Well, I'm happy I have fans!"

I stopped and grinned at her, but Nick fainted, Kevin catching him. "Well, why don't you fans come up and sing with me? Because I know you can sing!" She laughed.

We ran up there as faster than you can say Joe. Kevin and Nick grabbed their guitars, and I grabbed a microphone, going to stand next to her. This is so going in my 'Best Joe-Ness Moments' Book! Well, we sang 'We Got The Party With Us'! Me flirting with her every moment I got. I think she noticed… Then, I, asked her out!

This is so going to the top of the book! BUT if I meet Jake Ryan's Ex, and get to go on a date with her, that is SO going to the top top!

that _ego-maniac?"_****

Flashback Over

"Well!" I laughed. "Little did I know that she was right in front of me." I finished.

Miley smiled at me the whole time I told her the story, her smile growing every word. "You remember all of that?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah! The first time I asked you out? Duh!"

She laughed. "You liked dolls?!"

"Action figures!!" I whined.

She laughed. "You knew what song I sang?"

"Of course!"

"You knew how to say my name in Pig Latin?" She joked.

"Yeah!"

"You thought I was hot?"

"Duh!"

"You thought I was the first and second prettiest girl in the U.S.?"

"Yup!"

"You liked girls you didn't even know?"

"Yeah! Wait- no!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was a child!"

"Mmm hmm."

"I was!"

She burst out laughing. "You are such a guy."

"Man." I corrected.

She gave me the evil eye. "Boy."

"Guy!" I gave in, holding my hands up in defense.

She smiled sweetly and victoriously, then kissed me.

* * *

****

Miley's POV

I kissed Joe, but our kiss was interrupted by clapping and cheering. We broke apart and turned, to see Savannah and Maxie standing there smiling. I exchanged a smile with Joe, then held out my arms.

"Come 'ere you two!"

Maxie and Savannah giggled and ran into my arms. "Mom?" My 11 year-old, Maxie, asked.

"Yes?"

"I kind of miss you telling me bedtime stories." She said softly, not ruining the moment.

I laughed softly, and replied in the same tone, "All you have to do is ask!"

"Well, not tonight. I think I heard a perfect one tonight."

I smiled. We broke apart, and they said goodnight to Joe and I, then walked out of the room, closing the door.

"I love our girls." Joe smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Same here. Goodnight."

"Night."

I pulled the string to turn off the lamp, and laid down. Sighing contently, I snuggled closer into Joe's hold around my waist. There was a comfortable silence, and I smiled as I felt Joe's breathing against my neck, causing me to shiver. I knew he wasn't asleep, and neither was I. We both didn't say anything though, keeping our positions.

"Joe…" I broke the silence with a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"What was the best moment of your life?"

I could feel him smiling. He picked up my hand, and kissed my wedding ring. "When you walked down the aisle. When I saw all my friends smile. When I knew we were more than just friends."

I smiled. "You are so cheesy. But that's only one of the many things I love about you."

He chuckled. "Love you too."

Woo! That was some cheesy work! lol. Yeah, i know, so many flashbacks!! haha. I'm just better at thinking in a teenage mind than an adult's... haha. Yeah, if you got confused at the part where Joe said, 'When you walked down the aisle. When I saw all my friends smile. When I knew we were more than just friends.' You should look up the lyrics to 'Just Friends' by... them!So, review! And remember.

**What do you want?**

**A. More chapters**

**B. A Prequel**

**C. Nothing. Keep it like this.**

**D. A Sequel**


	3. IT'S A TIE! B AND D!

**_WOO! So far, there's a TIE! _**

**_Between B and D! _**

Awesome right?! Okay, so, I've been thinkin' and... **I'LL DO BOTH!** Because, it's just SO tempting to do a Prequel, but sequels rock too! So, I decided I'm going to make a prequel first... or else when I make the sequel first, it'll have too many flashbacks. Lol. Makes sense, right? Totally. Well, I mean, or you guys could keep voting, and I'll stop writing one, and work on the other. Idk... So, keep voting, or just wait until my prequel/and or sequel comes out! I'll put a chappie up in here saying when one of my sequel/and or prequel comes out!! So keep watchin'!

**PREQUEL AND SEQUEL!**

P.S. Thanks SO much for voting!! Oh, and sorry about that phony chapter. lol. I accidentally clicked the 'Add Chapter' button, then i was all like, "OOPS!"

Hah. I hate it when ppl do that, so sorry!!

Wow, now I feel like a hypocrite... lol

So, especially sorry to the ppl that actually clicked it, and got all frustrated... lol. And kept clicking it, every 15 minutes... or less.

I would've done that. Haha. Okay... this is long enough. BYE!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joe, Milez, Nick, Kev, Ash, Van- Okay, I don't really own anyone but the younger pplz. lol.**

**Okay, I said B and D, right? Well, I guess I closed the poll too early! SORRY! So, I calculated them over, and on my A/N before, I did say B and D SO FAR, did I not? lol. So, I calculated over and... **

**Sequel: 3**

**More Chappies: 3**

**Prequel: 2**

**Nothing...: 0**

**Lol, thanks for not voting C!! Haha. Okay, so I have to admit, I reaaalllyy wanted to do a prequel, but this is aight too... lol. Sequel and more chappies are... pretty much the same. lol. And they tied! But let me warn you pplz. Sequels and more chappies WILL have lotsa flashbacks. lol. I'm SO much better at writing as a teen. lol. But, I understand! _I hope you guys are good with flashbacks!! Oh, and tell me, do you want me to show Maxie's life too? Or Just full-on Moe?_ Cause, I LUUHHRVE MOE! And Maxie? IDK, it's just fun to write... lol. So yeah.**

**Okay, I just read my ending A/N... and it is LONG! lol. But if you read the whole thing, I'll dedicate you the next chappie. Hahahahahha. It is kinda important... kinda... lol.**

**

* * *

**

Joe's POV

"Uggghhhh, get away from me you cookie monster." I groaned, swinging my hand at the evil little animal. "I know you're the vegetable monster! You can't hide the fact that you are now disgusting!!"

That's when I heard giggles. The picture of the 'cookie monster' faded away, and I saw darkness. Great, that's the second step to waking up. And now's the part where I blink and see other people appear, smiling at me.

And yeah, that happened. I saw my wife and my two little girls. They were a little blurry, but I could still tell apart who was who.

"Why hello…" I murmured. "Hey Maxie, pass me my glasses would ya?" I asked, pointing at my glasses and looking at my oldest daughter.

She coughed, hiding her laughter. "Um, Dad, I'm Sa-"

"Oh, I meant that. I know." I nodded, feeling stupid about forgetting my own daughter's name.

She snickered and handed them to me. I quickly put them on before I called Miley some bizarre name like Johnny Depp. I coughed.

"Well, thanks _Savannah_."

She grinned at me, and Maxie smiled, shaking her head. Miley just laughed and got up. "Well, I'm going to go make some cookies. Wait- no, I'll make veggie cookies."

I glared at her. "Ha ha. Very funny." I said dryly, and stood up to go put some contacts on.

"Okay, blue? Or brown?" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Brown!" My girls answered in unison.

"Yeah yeah, I know…" I muttered.

They always answered with brown. I guess no one ever saw me with blue eyes! Okay, no one did. Oh well. I quickly exchanged my glasses and contacts, and ran downstairs to help them with the cookies. _I hope they're not veggie cookies… I mean, seriously, who eats those?!_

"Ladies." I nodded at the three girls standing around the stove, and went to sit at the kitchen table.

I put my feet on the table and waited to be served with some coffee and a newspaper. Miley looked at me expectantly with a 'Do-you-seriously-think-we'll-serve-you?' look.

I held up my hands in defense. "Sorry, geeze!"

Miley grinned and pecked my cheek as I stood up to get some hot chocolate. I never did like coffee anyways…

"Why don't you serve me anymore? Like Lilly and Oliver!" I whined.

My wife turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me for not wanting to be a housewife."

She was smirking and I pouted. "But Lilly does it to Oliver!"

"So, you'd rather marry Lilly?"

"No!"

She laughed. "I know, but that's just how we are. They just got married you know."

"So did we!"

"Yeah, for a year."

I scoffed. "Exactly! 12 months!"

"And how long were they married?" She challenged.

"3 months…" I muttered, sitting back down and slouching.

"Good boy." She joked, patting my head.

Maxie and Savy laughed. "Wow, dad." Maxie shook her head.

"What?"

She just grinned and grabbed her book bag, getting ready to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"School, duh."

"It's only 6!"

"I'm walking with Matt. We have to get there early. School project."

"In fifth grade?" I raised my eyebrow.

Miley sighed. "Joe, just let her go."

I frowned and watched Maxie grin and walk out. I felt a smile tug at my lips when I saw her smile. She looked almost exactly like Miles. Brown hair. A kind of skater attitude, with skaterish clothes, but that was okay with me! Same smile. With my eyes. Brown. But, gosh, I hope she has the same taste in guys. I glanced over at Miley and saw her smiling at me.

"What?"

She giggled. "You're so protective…"

I shrugged self-consciously. "Anyway, who's this 'Matt'?" I questioned, making quotation marks with my fingers.

She smiled. "Oh, you know, just one of her friends…"

"Are they going out?!" I practically screamed.

There was a small silence, but then she finally answered, "No, but I think she might have a small crush on him…" She smiled slyly.

"What?! She's ELEVEN!"

Miley laughed. "So? I had a crush on you when I was 10."

"Did you even know me?"

"I've seen you a couple times."

I smirked. "And I was that irresistible?"

She shrugged and cleaned up my hot chocolate cup. "Nah, not really. I liked Nick, first."

I scoffed. "What? My wife has a crush on my _brother_?!"

"Well, I mean, I did go out with him didn't I? And yes, _DID_."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You don't anymore, right? And, I was, too, irresistible! What was wrong with me?"

She shrugged again, with a small smile. "Well, I mean, I was ten. You were… thirteen. Can you say awkward?"

__

She had a point…

"Huh." I huffed. "Wait, but I thought you said you had a crush on me!" 

She nodded and walked towards the sink to put my cup in. "Yeah, I _did_ have a crush on you. But I liked Nick. _You_ were just a crush."

"Well!" I said, sounding offended.

She glanced at me from behind her shoulder and grinned. I smiled back. _That grin._

**

* * *

**

Maxie's POV!!

Woo! Uhh, if you guys only want some Moe action( which I am TOTALLY fine with! I LOVE moe! Just tell me, and I won't have much of Maxie's POV)

I walked over to the bus stop and saw Matthew standing there, leaning against it and listening to his iPod. He didn't even notice me yet, but it gave me more time to stare at him. Haha.

He was wearing a white hat backwards, had a black and white striped polo, and was wearing some khaki shorts. He had black converse and was staring at his iPod and his finger spun over the spinny thing. His backpack was black and hanging over one shoulder.

I smiled and walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He quickly whipped his head up and looked at me, making his brown hair flip. He had that habit. He grinned at me, making me automatically smile back.

"So, let's go?" I asked, pointing towards the way to school.

He quickly took his headphones off and put his iPod in his pocket. **(A/N Lol! I typed eye-pod at first, haha, but then I deleted it.. Lol.)** "Oh, yeah, sure."

We walked along the sidewalk and began to talk. Oh, and just to clear things up, we're just friends... No, not boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm only 11... Gosh, I don't even know if you could call us friends! It seems like we're embarrassed to be around each other at school…

"Soo Mr. Strickling, what do you have planned today?"

He shrugged, almost making his book bag fall off. "I don't know. Probably to the mall with the guys." He said bitterly.

I laughed. He hated the mall.

"How 'bout you, Montana?"

I giggled and hit his arm playfully. "Keep it down, will you?"

He was the only one that knew about my mom being Hannah Montana. Okay, everyone knows my dad is Joe Jonas, but Hannah Montana? Dude, not even people her age know. I don't even know why I told him…

He smiled. "Sorry. It's just so… unusual." I nodded understandingly as he continued. "Anyway, what _are_ you doing?"

I shrugged. "Going home? Watching my dad dance around singing If We Were A Movie in his 'girly voice' ? Laughing with my mom as she hits her head on the table in embarrassment?"

He laughed. "At least _you have _an eventful family like that. All my mom does is cook dinner. My dad is barely home, and my brother just brings girls home to flirt with."

I smiled and shrugged. "Savannah doesn't flirt. And Andy? Never around… he has enough respect to actually go to the girl's house, instead of making us watch." I laughed, "But there is this one guy in our neighborhood that keeps following girls around and pulling down their pants. Ugh. He's only 4 too."

Matt grinned. "Ugh, who's his brother? Creg?"

I burst out laughing. Creg was the perverted guy that keeps flirting with the 'in' girl crew. And the weird thing? He's really gross, but it seems like they actually like the attention he gives them. Weird, or what?

We made it to school and walked in. I saw the 'in' crew right there. They were standing there in their little circle, watching the people come in the door. That was how they got their 'latest gossip'. Get it? Latest gossip? Hah! I am such a comedian. They stared at Matt and I, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable around him.

I was wearing some jeans, a black hoodie that said 'SKT' in huge camo blue letters, a blue tank top under it, and some one-star converse.

I think they were really staring at Matt, because they started giggling. I smiled at them and kept on walking, as Matt gave them a weird look and a 'Ew' sound that was more like a 'UHhh', making a smile appear on my face.

The 'it' crew wasn't really mean to me, just other people. I guess I was okay with them. They would count as my friends I guess, just not close friends… I heard footsteps and looked back to see Matt running towards me. It seemed like he was trying to make the 'it' crew think he was running towards the water fountain, though.

"Gosh, why'd you leave me with… them…"

I laughed. "Why'd you stay there with…them…" I mocked.

He rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile, and we walked to the library.

On our way there I saw Trace. He was… well, I had a small crush on him. I guess he'd count as a friend, but I'd never admit that to anyone… but Matt. I'm 11. It's kind of weird to be friends with a guy, not to mention awkward between them, because everyone thinks it's weird. Remember how I said it was kind of embarrassing between Matt and I at school? Yeah.

Okay, yeah, you could call Matt and I friends, but we don't really let anyone know we're friends… Like, we don't want to be friends, but… we are. Yeah, we're real good friends.(sarcasm)

Anyway, yeah, we passed him and he smiled a little at me. "Oh, hi." I heard him mutter.

"Hi!" I grinned back.

That was my personality. I didn't want to make anyone think I was different around certain people. You see, I'm the bubbly, weird, nerdy, funny, happy kind of person. Not exactly the quiet, shy, closed-in kind of person. More like the 'I-have-to-pee-and-I'm-not-afraid-to-admit-it' person.

He smiled and walked away. There was a silence between Matt and I now.

"Um… so…" I murmured awkwardly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

We walked in and sat down at two computers. Then we started our project on celebrities. Guess who I did it on! Joe Jonas and Hannah Montana, of course! I also did it on Nick and Kev, my uncles, and Ashley Tisdale. I made little arrows pointing to Ashley Tisdale's hair, saying how awesome it was and stuff.

I glanced at Matt's page. His had Hilary Duff and Vanessa Hudgens on there so far.

I laughed. "Wowww, Matthew."

He looked at me defensively. "What?"

I just snickered and printed out my paper. I got up and took my paper out. "Well, I'm done." I turned to him. "Let's go?"

He nodded and closed his page without saving. I looked at him with confusion. "Um, you do know that you closed you're homework without saving or printing, right?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I already did it."

"What?"

He laughed. "I just came because… I don't know."

I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded. "Uhh, okay…"

He grinned and pushed my shoulders towards the doorway out. "Now come on, let's go before we're late."

* * *

****

Miley POV

YES! The Moe is BACK! But I did enjoy typing that Max part!

I sat there, engulfed in a playback of an interview of the Jonas Brothers. I felt someone plop down next to me, and knew it was Joe.

"Hey there Milezzz."

I nodded at him without taking my eyes off the T.V. "Joe."

"What, I don't get a nickname? And why aren't you looking at me? Is it because you noticed your intense love for Nick that you had when you were 10?! NO! Please! I love you, Miles! Don't go!! I need y-"

"Joe!" I glared at him, finally taking my eyes off of the T.V. "I'm watching your interview! I _am_ looking at you!"

Then he noticed his face playing on the screen. "Oh."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the screen and saw Joe flip his hair. I smiled and looked at Joe. He felt my stare and looked back.

"Um, hi?" He greeted nervously.

His hair was straightened and flared out. Not too much though, just a small flare. It seemed to be a little swept to the side, but not like a huge gap showing his forehead, just swaying that way.

"Um… Miley?"

I asserted my gaze to Joe's eyes. They were chocolate brown. I felt like I could melt in them. I sighed and smiled.

"Uh, Miley, I do appreciate the admiring, but it's getting a little creepy…"

I laughed as I came back to Earth. "Sorry…"

He nodded. "Yeah… anyway… I… have… some…"

"Spit it out, Joe." I sighed.

"Kev'sgettingmarried."

"Huh?"

"Kevin…is…getting…marri-"

"OH MY GOSH, SERIOUSLY?!"

Joe rolled his eyes jokingly. "No, he's going to be an old man with 9 cats, living alone."

"Well, I was beginning to think that from the long wait." I laughed. "Him and Ash?"

Joe rolled his eyes again. "No, Tom."

"Who's Tom?"

"I don't _know!" _Joe said frustrated by all my questions and flailing his arms. "I'm not Kevin!"

"Well good. That means I'm married to you!" I giggled.

* * *

**So dudes, how was it?! lol. WOO! You guys have GOT to congratulate me on that! Did you see that?! NO FLASHBACKS! Idk... I think it was because half the chapter was like, Maxie and her Matty! Haha. A little hard to write as an 11 year old too. lol. IDK, because, when I was 11, I _did_ have many crushes, I was pretty much like a 13 year old. lol. Yes, I liked guys back then. Yup, that early. Idk if I was the only 11 year old that liked guys, so I didn't want it to seem awkward... ya know? I don't want ppl being all like, "Dude, no 11 year old likes guys..." Because I did! Haha. Oh, and actually, at my school, ppl asked ppl out in like, 4th grade, alright? lol. It's so weird. But ppl actually start going out in 5th over here... I really wanted to make Maxie fall in love with Matt, but I mean... love is too young for Maxie... right? So, what I'm really trying to say is, SHOULD MAX FALL IN LOVE? haha. Wow, I was rambling...**

**Anyway, tell me if you see the lines breaks... I hate it when I make lines, but they don't appear! UGH! It's SO annoying! **

**I don't think this was my best chappie... not at all. I mean, I think I kinda got off subject. Subject? MOE-NESS! lol..**

**To me, it seemed like it was rushing... like, Kev's getting married? Where the heck did she get that?! So... sorry.**

**Okay, I have GOT to stop doing this. Barely anyone reads these anyway... lol. I think it's just because I'm lonely. lol.**

**Oh, and I just remembered. Review... Well, You see, if you've noticed, I forgot to write what I was gonna do. You did see that there was a tie, right? Yeah, well, I think I'll just make more chapters. Sequel? Chapters? Same thing. Sequel will just make ppl that have this story on alert make them alert that story! lol... so yeah, more chappies. **

**Awwwww, I REALLY wanted to make a prequel... you guys would've seen my better writing, but this works too! I need to improve this writing. lol. This isn't bad either! lol.. I actually was going to make this a oneshot. Haha. I just thought of the idea, then was like. Sure, since I have lots of stories already in session, I'll just make a oneshot cause I'm bored. Then I read it over and was like. oo0o0o! I like it... Then I saw some reviews saying I should write more. And then I got SO much more reviews than I expected! So I was like, sure! **

**Um, okay, I think I should really stop typing now... lol. Oh, but remember, if any ppl change their minds and want me to do a prequel, tell me! Cause a prequel was beat by one! Even if I do a prequel, I probably will still write more chappies. My updates will just be slower. OMG, on my other stories, my updates have gotten SO slow. UGH! I hate this. So many stories at one, it makes me frustrated with myself, but it's till fun to write stories. lol. Like, I haven't updated one story in FOREVER. UGH!! **

**Okay, yeah, I'll just stop typing now... but remember to review! No, I won't go crazy for you to review, lol. I just seem crazy right now because I'm typing alot, and probably no one is reading this. WHO CARES! Hah! I'm lonely, alright? Oh, and if you actually read this much, CONGRATZ! Tell me in a review. lol. I'll dedicate the next chappie to you! lol... and don't lie!! Cause i got eyes like a hawk! Okay, not anymore, I've been typing too much Fanfic on the comp. lol.**

**Wow... this is long.**


	5. Kashley

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the STARS! lol

**Heyy, guys! Okay, lol, some of you ppl may have misunderstood... Kev and 'Tom' are not getting married.. lol. _Kevin and Ashley Tisdale!!!_ Haha. I ADORE Kashley!! Seriously! Kevin is NOT GAY. Dude! lol. Kevin is, like, totally awesome. I would DIE if I found out he was gay... He is marrying Ashley Tisdale, alright? lol.**

**Pairings: Moe! Kashley! Loliver! Alick! Mattie...?! Lol. MatthewXMaxie! Haha. And BTW, Tom is just a random name I made up... lol.**

**Hey Dudes! Remember I said I was going to dedicate this chappie to whoever read, and told me they read in a review, all of my super long rant? So, I am! **

**This chappie is dedicated to...**

**lexii5323**

**Someone aka Me**

**PyratGurl05**

**Roxxi.D.**

**YAY! lol. Those r my awesome Rant Readers! lol. I even made a name for u guys! lol. Unless you guys make up something cooler... haha. So, if I suddenly lose my life again, and write another rant, if u read it, u will also become part of the Rant Readers! LOL. haha. And a chapter will b dedicated 2 u guys of course. haha. But, u do c I put their names up there? Yeah, That was my way of dedicating. So some of u may be like, wow, that dedication sucks. Well, don't worry, cause keep reading! That's not all they get! Haha**

* * *

"Ah! This is so exciting!! Kev and Ash are getting married!!" I squealed, happy dancing with Lilly. Oliver was standing to the side eating donuts.**(A/N Lol! Okay, is it Donut, or Doughnut? Haha) **I sighed happily as Lilly and I sank into the couch.

Joe and I were at Ash's house, helping calm Ash down. Lilly and Oliver were there to help plan things. Nick and Alex, aka Mikayla, (Yes, we made up) were outside helping the guests. **(A/N Sorry! No Nilly here! But YES! TOTALLY KASHLEY! I love Kashley. : ) **Right now Joe was checking up on Kev as lilly and I were taking a break from Ashley. She was… Wellll…

* * *

"AH! Miley?! Are you sure about this?! Are we ready for this? Do you think I'm making a right choice?! What if I'm actually still in love with my Ex?!" Ashley asked frantically.

I sighed exasperated. "Okay, 1. Yes, I'm sure. 2. You guys are ready! Joe and I got married. Now its yours and Kev's turn. 3. Of course you're making the right choice! 4. Hon, you don't have an Ex."

I laughed and Ashley laughed uncertainly with me. I sighed again.

"Ash, don't worry. Take deep breaths. You were there for me and Joe, I'm here for you and Kev. Do you have anymore almost-married questions?" I grinned at her.

That was what I called the uncertain, before marriage, questions. They were always asked at every wedding. They were almost always answered with the same answers. _Yeah, it'll be okay. You guys love each other, don't you? _I learned this from all the weddings Hannah Montana has played at. In fact…

****

Flashback (Miley's POV)

_I messed with my wig some more and noticed my dad staring at me. _

_"What?" _

_He shrugged. "You alright, Bud? You seem a little… well, I don't know… twitchy." _

_I took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Oh yeah! I'm down right pumped, Daddy! I am ready to rock and roll!" I said quickly, trying to be as enthusiastic as I really was. _

_I mean, I'm not saying I wasn't enthusiastic. I was. But half of it was being overcome by self-consciousness. What if the Jonas Brothers didn't remember me? What if they saw a resemblance between Hannah Montana and that girl that was on T.V. wearing a goose? What if they thought I dressed bad? What if my voice cracks?!_

_Okay, well, I might as well explain. I was on my way to perform at Hannah Montana's first wedding performance. Who was the beloved almost-married couple?_

_Marie Jonas and Tyler Wes. Yeah, Jonas. This was the Jonas Brother's cousin. I hadn't seen the boys for a year. I think they were on some tour with Mikayla or something. Turns out she had a secret too. Mikayla? Alex. Alex? New girl. New girl? Lilly's and my best friend. Crazy, huh? Well, let's get back to the story._

_"Miles? We're here." I snapped my attention back to my dad and nodded, following him out. Once we were escorted into the lobby and I started walking towards the door that said the words 'Main Room' above it. _

_I opened the door, expecting to see no one, but I saw this little boy playing a DS on a wedding chair. I smiled and walked up to him. _

_"Hey Cutie, do you know where the bride is?" _

_The boy looked up and his jaw dropped. "YOU'RE HANNAH MONTANA!" _

_I giggled as he grinned. "Hi! I've heard a lot about you! Seriously… I am SO going to brag to my brothers about how you called ME CUTE! MUAHAHHA!" _

_I laughed. "Okay.. Well, the bride?" _

_"Oh. She's in the room with the weird flower on it." He shrugged, pointing out the door I just entered from. _

_I nodded and was about to say thank you, when he ran into the room that said 'Room 5'. _

_I walked out and saw a hallway with a door with a purple flower on it. I smiled and walked up to it. It was already open so I just walked in and tapped the open door slightly. _

_"Knock knock." I smiled as the 2 ladies in there turned to me. _

_One smiled exasperatingly and the other just looked worried. I'll take it she's the bride. _

_"Um… is this a bad time?" I asked uncertainly. _

_The sane lady shook her head and motioned to the chair next to her. "Oh, no. Come. Help me make the bride sane." _

_I laughed and the lady smiled. The bride shifted and turned back to look in the mirror. _

_"Are you sure about this? What if he tries to make a move on another girl? What if no one likes the singers we hired and start a riot?!" _

_I coughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure you will be okay. Why would he make a move on another girl at his own wedding? You probably know everyone here anyway. And… ahem. I am Hannah Montana. One of the people you hired to sing…" _

_The lady gave me and apologetic look and the bride nodded. "It's weird. A total stranger knows all the answers to my questions."_

_I laughed. "See? That's better. Make jokes. That's what I do when I'm nervous." _

_She nodded and smiled, shooting up to a standing position she straightened out her dress. "I'm ready!" _

_"_C'mon let em try

Cause it's you and me together now_." I sang, getting ready to sing for the wedding. _

_Once I finished I heard clapping in the empty room and looked up to see Joe Jonas. I blushed as he walked towards me. _

_"Hey there, Hannah."_

_I smiled up at him. "I see you remember me."_

_"How could I forget the amazing girl I saw Alvin and the Chipmunks with?" _

_I shrugged, trying to hide my nervousness. "So… uh… w-why are you here?" _

_He gave me a funny look. "My aunt is getting married of course." _

_I blushed again. "Right…"_

_Joe nodded. "Yeah… you know what?!" He yelled randomly._

_Okay, this is getting creepy… "Uhh… what?"_

_"**ROXXI.D., PYRATGURL05, SOMEONE AKA ME, AND LEXII5325**__! THEY ROCK OUT LOUD!" **(A/N LOL. I told you guys I was going to dedicate this chappie to the ones who read my ramble, Hahaha! Now THAT is what I call dedicating a chapter to someone! Lol! And Joe Jonas was the one that yelled it too! Haha..) **Joe yelled. _

_I blinked at his outburst. "Um, who?" _

_Joe shrugged. "You know. Just these awesome people."_

_I nodded and looked around awkwardly. "So, um, I-"_

_"Frankie told me you called him cute.."_

_I laughed. "Yup." _

_Joe's jaw dropped. "It's true?!"_

_"Yup." _

_"Why not me?! Am I not cute?" _

_I coughed. "Well, I have to go visit the bride! Bye Joe!" I joked. _

_Joe glared at me and I rolled my eyes. "Okay. You're cu-"_

_"JOE! Tyler is going CRAZY, man! We need some of your retarded jokes!" Kevin exclaimed as he fast walked in. _

_Joe groaned and turned on his heels. "Fiiine." Joe whined. "Bye Hannah…" Joe muttered. _

****

Flashback Over

"Oh, but remember **_ROXXI.D., PYRATGURL05, SOMEONE AKA ME, AND LEXII5325_** rock."

"Who are they?"

"Just some really awesome people."

Ashley just shrugged and nodded.

"Miles. I'm so happy you're here. You always have the answer to everything."

I laughed. "Except my own questions."

Ashley giggled. "Yeah. Except for those."

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I saw Joe pigging out on all the mini sandwiches. **(A/N I've always loved those tiny sandwiches!) **

"I knew we should've skipped the reception." I muttered to Lilly.

She giggled, but then scowled as she saw her husband doing the same. "Huh. Ollie?"

Oliver turned his head to look at Lilly and smiled. "Yes?"

"Stop."

I laughed as Oliver quickly gulped down his last serving and sat down next to Lilly.

"Whipped." Joe whispered as he sat down next to me.

Oliver glared at him and turned his attention back to Lilly.

* * *

****

4 Years Later (A/N Haha. Lol… Idk y I made it like this. But, Maxie needs a bf. LOL.)

****

Maxie's POV

I skipped to the school as I thought of seeing Andy again. It had been forever since I've even HEARD from him. I remember when he used to pick on me… It was annoying, but that's what brothers did.

I glanced over to Matt and grinned. He smirked and winked at me.

"Matt!! Andy's coming HOME!" I yelled, jumping on his back.

He chuckled. "I know, you've yelled that for the past minutes."

"But I can't wait to see him again! This is SO exciting!"

"I thought you hated him."

I laughed. "I do! But I haven't seen him in forever. Anyway, I didn't exactly HATE him. I was a sister. That's what I did."

Matt laughed understandingly. "Yeah. He used to pick on you all the time. Even though he was just 2 years older."

I nodded. "Hey, are you coming to his coming home party?"

He shrugged. "If you want."

"OF COURSE!" I shouted excitingly, making Matthew wince from the outburst. "You are SO going to want to see him again! You guys used to be buddies, right?!"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. But we weren't exactly close, because you kept staring at me and pulling me away from him."

I glared at him. "What are you TALKING about, egomaniac? YOU are the one that had to wear hot things when you came over." My eyes widened once I said that, and I smacked my mouth shut.

Matt just snickered. "What, are you embarrassed at calling your best friend hot? Well, that's offending."

I blushed. "I didn't call you hot." I snapped.

"Then what did you say?"

"I said…" I replayed my statement in my mind, trying to find at least SOMETHING less embarrassing. "Uh… you have good fashion taste."

Matt smirked. "Yeah, because the clothes I pick make me look hot."

I glared a death glare at him and he grinned mischievously running away. "COME BACK HERE STRICKLING."

"I'M NOT YOUR DOG, JONAS." He retorted playfully, running into the school.

Once I walked in, I saw him talking with a bunch of the jocks. A.K.A. his friends. Matt was a jock. I was… I don't really know. I was that girl that wasn't popular and mean. But… I was kind of known and I'm friends with everybody. What would that be?

I smiled at Dylan, his friend, and he grinned back and patted Matt's back to show me I was waiting for him. I think he whispered something like, "Your girlfriend's waiting."

I blushed. I wasn't Matt's girlfriend… I saw Matt smile awkwardly at Dylan. "Thanks." He muttered, even though he wasn't even that thankful.

He walked over to me and I shifted awkwardly as he hesitantly walked towards me. "Uh… hey…" I murmured.

He just nodded as we walked to our lockers. His locker was beside mine. We silently exchanged our books into our lockers. I waved a small goodbye to him and quickly walked to homeroom.

* * *

****

Miley's POV

(lol. Sorry about that little Maxie part, I just had to get that out…lol)

I was sitting exhaustedly on the dining room chair, watching Joe jump up and down.

"Miles! How can you not be happy?! Our son is coming home!!"

"Who says I'm not happy?"

I was really ecstatic. My first born! Coming back!

"Look at you…" He shook his head disapprovingly. "But… look at me!"

I rolled my eyes. "I _was_ looking at you. Looking at you _do nothing _while I was cleaning the house for our firstborn's coming home party."

"Hey, I said to look at me, not give me a lecture." He pouted.

I shook my head and stood up, pushing my chair in.

"Oh, come on, Miles!" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Lighten up! It's just our son!"

"No, Joe! This has to be perfect. Did you not read his letters to us? He has a girlfriend now. She's coming to visit us! He hasn't been home for 2 years." I replied softy.

Joe sighed. "Mi, calm down. He probably didn't tell her we were the cleanest people alive. He doesn't lie." Joe joked, making me giggle. "And we don't want her thinking that he lies either."

"Well, at least we try to be clean! Well, I mean, _I_ do…"

He grinned. "That's the spirit! Anyway, if he came home and the house was clean, he'd probably think we were replaced by aliens from outer space or something."

I laughed. "I guess you're right… you want to mess up the house with me?" I asked mischievously.

"Um, taking it a little to far, Miles. Let's just keep it like this, alright?" He laughed.

"Okay. Deal." I nodded, pulling away from Joe's grasp so I could face him.

He nodded and I spit into my hand and stuck it out for him to shake. He blinked at the spit-ish hand.

"Uh, Miley, how about…" He pecked me on my lips. "Sealed with a kiss?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Fiiiine." I then wiped my spit-filled hand on Joe's shirt and ran up the stairs.

I locked the room and leaned against the door to listen.

"Ewwwww!!" I heard him whine, and I burst out laughing.

* * *

**Yay! Another chappie down! But, sorry about the SUPER LONG WAIT. And sorry about the SUPER SHORT LEGNTH! Seriously, sorry. lol. So, I don't really feel like ranting, haha, so... so long! And...**

**GO RANT READERS! hahahahah**

**Did u like my dedication? lol. anyway, Bye!! Review, my readers! And, ENJOY MY STORY! Oh, and of course, IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!! ALL-WAYZ!**


	6. Andy Is Back!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I actually owned the JB and Miley, I'd b rich, and I'd have no homeowork and write a book, and then since I have nothing else to do but stare at the JB all the time, I'd b writing every single day, which means I'd update, or wouldn't have to because I'm a writer!**

**Scroll down and look at what I wrote. lol. And IM SO DANG SORRY. I FEEL LIKE STABBING MYSELF IN THE EYE! But that would b bad, because then I wouldn't b able to c very well...at all. And I wouldn't get to type! So, I'm trying to restrain myself... **

**Um, anyway, READ!! I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible, but I have got some SUH-ERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! on everything... but, I can try, can't I? AND DON'T LOSE HOPE ON ME! **

* * *

Everybody sat waiting for Andy to come home. Joe groaned loudly, and I gave him a look.

"What, I'm impatient." Joe scowled as he sat on the chair in back of him.

"Joe, you are such a baby." I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm your baby!" He grinned and I shook my head, looking away.

He turned his attention to two teenagers that were sitting next to each other. It was Maxie and Matthew. I smiled. I could tell they really liked each other, and I was okay with it. It was just Joe… and then now that Andy's coming home? Mr. Protective brother.

Joe glared at Matthew and he squirmed uncomfortably, making Maxie look up and glare at Joe. I snickered and Joe slapped my butt.

"Hey, Mrs. Jonas. Don't laugh at your husband."

I stepped away from him and crossed my arms. "Shut up."

He gasped. "LANGUAGE HUNNY!"

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Guys, please. Your son is coming home. Joe, just… grow up for a while?"

Joe pouted and slumped in his seat as Mikayla laughed.

"Hey! I got the cake." Ashley and Kev ran through the door, quickly setting the cake down on the table. "Sorry we're late!"

"Thanks. Andy's running a little late, so… we're just waiting. You aren't exactly late I guess." Lilly smiled, then frowned when she saw Oliver eyeing the cake hungrily.

Ash nodded and sat down on the staircase. "When was he supposed to be here?"

"Three." Joe muttered, impatiently.

Kev raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That late, eh?"

It was now six, and everyone was hungry and grumpy. I sighed and smiled warily. "If he doesn't come, I'll ground him for the rest of his life."

Joe laughed and pulled me down onto his lap as I yawned. "Miles, I don't really know if you can."

I shrugged and my head fell onto his shoulder. "Well, then I'll do worse." I murmured, my eyes closed.

"Miley, you sleepy already? It's only six." Lilly laughed. 30 Minutes Later

Andy's POV

I smiled as I knocked on the door of the house I haven't been in for so long. I glanced at Dana, my girlfriend, and saw she was looking at her hot pink colored nails. I had no idea why I liked her. She was an airhead. But, well, I'm a guy and… yeah.

After I knocked I waited patiently, but no one answered. "Huh."

I rang the doorbell repeatedly, but I didn't even hear footsteps. "Umm… let's see if there's a window."

Dana glanced up and shrugged. "Whatever."

We walked around the house to find a slightly open window, so looked through it and saw a bunch of familiar looking people sleeping. Sleeping?

"…" I blinked. "Um, okay… MOM! DAD!?"

Mom was sleeping on Dad's lap and I saw Maxie off to the side sleeping next to… A GUY? I couldn't see his face, though.

"HEY! MAXIE! COME HERE! WHO IS THAT?! LET ME IN!"

"…"

"UGH…" I groaned and looked at Dana.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Um, wait, I think I have a key…" I rolled my eyes at myself embarrassed.

She giggled and followed me to the front door, where I took out a key from my pocket and opened the door. "Wow." I muttered, staring at everyone sleeping. "It's only 6:30..."

I walked over to Maxie and the boy. Then, seeing it was Matthew I relaxed. A little. Just a little.

I coughed and pushed Max. Yes, I call Maxie, Max. "Go away…" Max moaned, snuggling into Matthew, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Max… it's me."

Her eyes shot open, and she screamed once she saw me, and pounced on me. "ANDY!!"

At that, my dad jumped up, searching the room. "ANDERSON." He yelled, then laughed. "Haha, my son has a funny name."

I rolled my eyes. "Joseph."

He gasped. "GOD?"

I smiled and hugged my dad as everyone rubbed their eyes. "ANDY!!"

"DADDY!"

He laughed. "I actually haven't heard that for a long time… and it's still weird to hear it."

"Hunny?" I heard my mom mumble, before she kicked Joe in the knee. "You are such an idiot."

I snickered. "Mom?"

"ANDY!!"

"So, who's this." Aunt Lilly (Yes, Lilly) asked, pointing to Dana as we all sat around the dinner table.

"Oh, this is Dana. She's my girlfriend."

"Since when…?" Uncle Nick smirked, and then got hit with a grape from mom.

I shrugged. "Monday."

"Dude. Bring your girlfriend since 5 days ago to see your relatives?" Uncle Kevin laughed, then getting hit by a grape, too.

I glanced at Dana and saw her looking at Matthew, making him feel uncomfortable and scooting closer to Max. I'd laugh, if Dana wasn't MY girlfriend. Miley's POV

I noticed Andy looking at Dana disappointedly. I glanced at her to see her flirting with Matt. Uh oh. I guess drama still goes on in our family… I gave Joe a "Oh dear" look and he nodded.

"Well, uh, Miley let's go… um… check on the kitchen…"

Sav groaned. "Don't tell me you guys are going to go make-out in the kitchen again…"

Making everyone burst out laughing as Joe glared at her, then grabbed my hand and ran out of the room, to the kitchen, making me be dragged along.

"What is with the evil looks?" Joe murmured, trying not to let anyone hear.

I sighed. "I don't even know! But, hey, isn't it cute how Maxie and Matthew like each other?"

"Totall- no." Joe rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, I think so!" I heard Lilly's voice as she walked in, putting her plate in the sink.

I put a hand over my chest and let out a sigh of relief. "You still got it Lils."

She grinned and walked over to us. "But I don't think Dana is really…" She trailed off and Joe agreed. "I KNOW! But is it really right for us to be digging into their drama? I mean, our parents didn't…"

I shuttered. "Wow, that sounds so awkward… and makes me feel old. Just imagine Dad in our drama."

Lilly giggled. "Awkward!"

"HEY! MY LINE!"

"Whatever, back to Maxie and Matt. OH. MY. GOSH! They are perfect. I'm not even kidding. But now Andy's girl likes Matt, and Andy isn't really ok with that, OR Matt and Maxie!"

"Who knew drama could spread from your parents to your kids." I muttered.

Lilly shifted. "Which reminds me… Um… Ollie and I have decided. We are going to adopt a girl.. And maybe a boy."

Joe gasped and I squealed. "OH MY GOSH, LILLY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!"

We grabbed each others hands and started hopping around, happy dancing, not noticing everyone staring at us oddly. "And… NICK'S DOING THE SAME!"

Now, that's when everything went black. Too much excitement…?

"Miley… Come on, it's our son's party. He hasn't been here since ever!"

"SHUT UP, JOE! Gosh, she probably fainted from excitement, stop reminding her. She'll stay there longer."

"What are you talking about. She probably can't even hear me!!"

"Wow, just… wow."

"Why does everyone do that?! Am I really that crazy?!"

"YES."

I grumbled. My head hurt from falling, and this noise wasn't helping.

"MILEY!!" I heard Joe screech.

"AHHHH!" I moaned in pain, clutching my head in one hand and in the other, grabbing a bundle of Joe's shirt and pulling it towards me.

"Whoa, ow, Miles…"

"JOE! SHUT UP! Can you not see your constant screaming hurts her head?!" Nick yelled at Joe, making my head hurt worse.

"NICK!!" I released my head from my hand and slapped him with it.

"Sorry…" He whispered, and I nodded, still closing my eyes.

"Oh my gosh! This is just like from my favorite book! Maximum Ride! She always gets 'Brain Attacks'!" I heard Maxie squeal quietly, jumping up and down.

"Hey, well that's not very nice!" I heard Matt push her, and she giggled, making me smirk.

"Awww! Joey! They're flirting!" I whispered to him.

"Miley, I hope you realize you didn't actually whisper that." Joe coughed.

"Huh?"

"Well…" I raised an eyebrow and opened my eyes.

They were still adjusting to the light, but I could see Matt and Maxie have pick tinted over their cheeks.

"Well, it sounded like I did." I muttered, turning on my side and closing my eyes.

"Yeah, and that wasn't a mutter, either…"

I kicked Nick's shin and heard him squeak out an "Ow!"

"Mom…?"

"Mmm…?"

"I'm hungry."

* * *

**AGH! IM MAD! THAT WAS SO DANG SHORT! I'm so disappointed in myself for two things!**

**1. I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I mean, seriously, WHO DOES THAT?!**

**2. WHAT is up with the legnth?! WHY MUST I TYPE SUCH SHORT THINGS?! **

**3. Right now, I'm thinking about how my readers are gonna hate me! Oh yes, how optimistic I am.**

**Well, I'm seriously sorry, and mad. Just look at my name! Anyway, I really don't expect many reviews, because this was short, took long, and not very good... So, I won't really blame you, but just remember, I still get a tingly feeling in my stomach when I see it pop up on my email! So, yeah, I hope you guys haven't given up on me! I love you ALL! And I hate quitting, although it seems like I've quit, I promise I haven't. Even on my other stories!**


	7. Flashbacks and Sleepovers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Booo!**

**Okay, sorry for the INCREDIBLY short chappie! I just had to get it in. lol. Guilt was overcoming me again. Haha.. So, yeah, if you've read, my arm is retarded. lol. idk if u care or not, but it happened when I was doing a breaking move and my arm twisted in an...awkward way. lol. Anyway... Have you peoples heard?! ATL'S GOIN DOWN!! Omg, all because of the hurricanes, now Georgia has NO GAS!! What does that mean? No cars. No Driving! No...school? Okay, mayb there's SOME gas, but today we had to wait for 1 hour just to get 5 gallons of gas. We took FOREVER to find gas, because all the gas stations have nothing, and people are so desperate they follow gas tanks! Anyway, atlanta is dying and so is everything else! **

**I still have gas to go to school, but I'm pretty sure, not for long! This is SO going down in history books!! But seriously, everyone's going crazy. NO GAS?! But, yeah, back to the story. lol. Sorry it's short!!**

* * *

Miley laid in her bed, Joe at her feet smiling and holding her hand. All the teens were having a sleepover downstairs, and even though Miley told them not to talk, they were practically screaming, but of course, the adults expected it.

Miley giggled as she had a flashback.

"Joe, do you remember when we had a sleepover?"

Joe grinned. "The first one?"

She nodded and smiled softly.

* * *

__

Flashback

"Joe?" Miley, Mikayla, Ashley, and Lilly stuck their heads out to see 4 boys cockily staring up at them. "Hurry up and get in! It's raining!"

The four girls rolled their eyes jokingly as they heard clunking from outside. They put their heads back in and sat down Indian style on the floor in a half circle. Then, one by one, 4 boys appeared onto Miley's balcony. They stood outside of the glass door grinning like idiots and they girls giggled, letting them in.

"Well, it's about time!" Lilly rolled her eyes and Oliver sat down next to her.

"Hey, we were throwing rocks up here for about 30 minutes!" Kevin retorted, sitting down by Oliver.

"Yeah, but you missed." Nick plopped down next to him and Joe sat down between Miley and Nick.

"Shut up, Nick, who's side are you on?" Joe glared teasingly.

They all laughed and Nick rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Miley, what if your dad comes in?" Mikayla asked nervously.

Joe shrugged. "I call hiding in the closet!"

Miley threw a pillow at him and heard a muffled "Ow!"

"No, Joe, your hiding under the bed. I don't have anything under there!"

Joe scowled and Miley added, "But you won't even have to, because he WON'T find out, RIGHT, Jackson?"

Then a little toy mouse came out from under Miley's bed and said squeakily, "Whatever, Miley… It's your life, not mine!" Then the mouse scurried out and left 7 teens confused.

"I'm just good like that." Miley bragged.

Kevin chuckled. "Okay, anyway, where are we sleeping?"

Ashley pointed outside nonchalantly and the boys' jaws dropped. "What?"

The 3 other girls were just looking off into the middle of nowhere, checking their nails, or humming to themselves and closing their eyes.

"Oh, come on! Miles, you've got to be kidding me!" Joe begged.

Miley opened her eyes and shrugged. "Hey, it wasn't my idea!"

"Psh, yeah, Joe! Why beg to Miley, huh? You think she has the softest heart?" Lilly accused, trying to hide her smile.

"What? No!"

The girls finally cracked and started giggling like crazy as the guys sat their awkwardly. Then Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to Nick.

"Dude, how many packs of Red Bull did you give Miley for her birthday again?"

Nick opened his mouth as if about to argue, but didn't know what to say and closed it. He then opened it again after a second and said, "Hey! It's not my fault, okay?! She liked Red Bull, I got it for her! Anyways, it's probably not even because of the Red Bull!"

Joe nodded. "He's right. She always gets hyper after… 11, is it?"

Kevin grinned. "You'd know that, Joe."

Now the girls laughed harder and were joined by the guys, with the exception of Joe. He just sat there surprised.

"What? Whaddya mean?! I- how would I know that?"

"Joe don't think I don't see you sneak out of your window at midnight." Nick teased, making everyone roll on the floor with laughter.

Joe looked offended. "HEY! I DO NOT! STOP OVER-EXAGGERATING!!"

Oliver shook his head, chuckling. "Gosh, Joe, what goes ON over there?"

Kevin laughed as he saw Joe turning red as a tomato. "Okay, guys, that's enough. Stop embarrassing Joe." He grinned. "But Joe, seriously, I DO hear you on the phone at night…"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He muttered as everyone laughed.

Finally the laughter died down and Joe was scowling in a corner eating Twinkies.

"Where did you get those?" Mikayla raised an eyebrow.

Joe shrugged, obviously not mad anymore. "I brought 'em."

Miley scooted over to him, leaning against the wall to, and grabbed a fist full of Twinkies. Lilly giggled.

"Aw, wouldn't I like a picture of that."

Miley and Joe blushed, but Joe quickly recovered. "Fine, but let me swallow first."

Everyone laughed and Miley giggled, taking more Twinkies. "Okay, let's be a little quieter. I think we were WAY too loud for a few seconds right there…"

"More like hours." The eight teens turned their heads to see Miley's dad, standing at the doorway wearing a sleeping hat and a robe.

* * *

Miley grinned innocently and giggled awkwardly. "Um… oops?"

Joe smiled as he recalled that night. "But, it _did_ turn out okay."

Miley giggled as she laid her head on Joe's chest. He had moved up to lay with her during the middle of the flashback story.

* * *

__

Flashback, once again!

"Miley? You still up?" Joe whispered to the girl laying on the bed as he laid on the floor beside her.

They had all planned their sleeping spots, after Miley's dad finally allowed them to stay. Miley was on the bed with Mikayla. Lilly and Ashley were on the floor with the guys. At the moment everyone was asleep, other than two people.

"Yeah…"

Joe saw Miley head peek down a little from her bed and smiled. "Good, I thought I was the only one."

Miley softly giggled, not to wake anyone up, and made it so her head was fully showing. There was a comfortable silence and Miley shifted so her hand was falling onto the ground beside Joe's head. Joe looked up and grinned.

"Of course, I'd love to look at your hand as I sleep." He joked, quietly.

Miley stifled her laugh. "Well, fine!"

She started to move her hand, but Joe pulled it back down, smiling at Miley. "That wasn't supposed to be sarcastic."

"Uh huh." Miley said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Miley…?" Joe asked seriously, once again.

"Hm..?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Miley stood up and walked towards the sliding glass door.

"What are you doing?"

Miley looked back, a soft grin playing her face. "You coming?"

Joe silently got up and followed Miley, closing the door after him as they slipped onto the roof. It had dried since the rain, and they laid there staring at the stars, the moonlight shining down on them, no noise bothering them.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Joe asked, barely above a whisper.

"I'm thinking about… today. Tomorrow. My future. What's going to happen?" Joe didn't say anything, so she went on, "I want to know what college I'll go to. My career. My first, and only, love." Miley grew softer as she said the last words and Joe turned so he was laying towards her, her doing the same.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Miley looked into his eyes as there was complete silence. "What do you want to dream about tonight?"

Joe, not wanting to ruin the moment, shrugged and unintentionally moved more towards Miley. "I guess I want to dream about… everything. Like, you know that feeling you get when you wake up in the morning and you think you dreamed nothing, but you had to have dreamed something?"

Miley nodded, and Joe smiled. "Well, I guess I want the total opposite. I want to remember my dream. I want to live it."

Miley rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "You didn't answer my question."

Joe chuckled at her stubbornness. "I want to dream about my girl."

Miley didn't say anything, and neither did Joe. Miley, because she didn't know what to say, and Joe because… well… because he was dreaming about his girl! HIS girl. But only in his dreams. His hopefully soon to be girl, though.

_Miley then smiled. "You said you wanted to live your dream. But you already have! You have all the girls in the WORLD wrapped around your finger! You are THE hottest band since FOREVER, and you've still got a long life ahead of you! What more could you possibly want?"_

_Joe slowly took Miley's hand, making Miley blush, but didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep, Miley following his lead._

* * *

**Aw, how cute. It was really short though... lol. I read it in, like, 5 seconds. I don't really think it was very good, but it was a filler, I guess. DANG I am STARVING!! I really need to go eat. lol. Whatever. Review! IDEAS!! Pray and wish for ATL!! Sigh... Atlanta's going down. : ( OH and hope my arm gets better!!**


End file.
